SG1 of the Old Republic
by Toranih
Summary: SG-1 dials off to a new galaxy, and due to an unexpected time shift, find themselves teaming up with unknown lightside Revan after Vala inadvertantly seeks them out.
1. Galaxy to Explore

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Star Wars, this was made for the fun of it.

"Wait, it worked?" Samantha Carter stared at the gate as the last chevron, the _ninth_ chevron, locked in. With a final clang and a whoosh of shimmering water, the gate shimmered to life. "Amazing!" she grinned. "I can't believe that using the random dialing address program we actually got it to work. I mean, the odds were-"

"Large, we know," Vala mumbled, hoping to keep Sam from going on her usual spiel. Maybe if the numbers didn't go over her head, she wouldn't mind. But they did, so for now she just wanted to see what new galaxy they had dialed to. "So, assuming the Ori don't have a foothold there…" Samantha glanced at her curiously. "In case they weren't all wiped out with Adria! Assuming that, when do we leave?"

Samantha motioned to Walter. With a tap of a few buttons, the robotic creation known as a MALP buzzed up the ramp and through the watery substance. As it disappeared, the screen on Sam's computer switched from the gate symbols to a flickering, lively scene. Both humans and creatures Vala couldn't even begin to name ambled back and forth across a desert town filled with sandy structures and stalls with awnings that fluttered. A few aliens were staring in the general direction of the MALP, though they seemed to be looking above it.

"I don't think they've had the gate activate before," Daniel commented from Vala's side, his arms across his chest in his usual contemplative position. Vala bit her lip to keep from sighing happily. It was bad enough that he shunned her; maybe she could figure out how to make him notice her on this mission.

"Well, everything looks clear." A single click and Sam cleared the screen back to the spinning SG-1 symbol Vala had become increasingly fascinated with. "Maybe I _will _get a break from commanding Atlantis." She motioned to Mitchell. "Let's move out!"

He nodded with his head and SG-1 slipped downstairs and into the gate room. "So, who's leading?"

"I guess I am," Sam answered when no one else spoke up. Mitchell didn't protest, which Vala guessed had something to do with Sam's relatively new position as head of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. Either way, Vala got to tag along.

"So, who's up to making new enemies to save the world from?" Vala chipped in enthusiastically, earning a glare from everyone on the team. "Well, it happens every time we go to a new galaxy: Goa'uld, Wraith, Ori, Replicators…"

"Strictly speaking, the Goa'uld wasn't from another galaxy." Daniel pushed his glasses up as they started, once again, to fall off his nose. Vala realized that she was gritting her teeth trying to ignore her feelings; this was going to be a long mission.

"Thanks for the reminder. Now can we go?" Mitchell waved his rifle at the gate in annoyance.

"Yes, let's!" Vala agreed. The team seemed to just sigh and ignore her, stepping through the gate.

As Vala started to step through the gate she heard Walter suddenly yell through the microphone. "Wait! This is showing that there's a sun-" She stepped through before he finished the rest of his warning.

Instantly she was hit by a wave of dry heat and a horribly bright glare. She shielded her eyes, finding that Mitchell and Sam were attempting unsuccessfully to understand the natives. Teal'c just stood there, one hand held stiffly over his eyes while he surveyed their surroundings. It seemed he had just the slightest crook of a smile at the edge of his mouth- odd. And Daniel, doing what Daniel did best, had made for a stall of antiquities and was apparently trying more successfully than Mitchell to match the language.

Behind them, the stargate hummed down and the water dissipated, and the natives who had been staring at them went about on their own way. Even with the uniforms and AK-47s, no one seemed to be paying them much attention, aside from keeping out of Daniel's way as he frantically skedaddled from one stall to the next, trying to barter. There was one person who caught Vala's eye, and from her glance at Teal'c, his too. The man-or possibly a woman- wore a gleaming suit of silver colored metal and some sort of black clothing. The suit covered him completely, and he carried a very large gun that Vala couldn't immediately recognize.

Halfway skipping for the fun of it, she ventured over to Teal'c. "So, any idea of where we are?"

"Indeed."

Vala paused. Still, he said nothing. "Any idea of who he is?" She motioned to the armored man. Or woman. She remembered the trick she had played on Daniel- not intentionally, of course. She had forgotten the helmet was still on, concealing her gender.

"Indeed."

She glared at the Jaffa. "Well?" she protested.

He raised an eyebrow, hardly moving his chin but looking at her. Ok, she thought warily, he was _definitely_ smiling! At least he was in the way that SG-1 could recognize. "We are on Tatooine. He is a Sith soldier," Teal'c explained simply.

"Err, ok." She blinked. Before she could ask him how he knew, Teal'c had turned his attention to a brawl happening just a little bit away.

"What? And how am I supposed to get rid of these!" a woman with her brown hair in a pony-tail protested. "They breed like mad!"

"They taste good," another man commented simply. Vala couldn't help but notice his apparent size and the giant weapon he held. She whistled softly.

"Come on, Canderous!" A blue skinned person protested. "Gizka are cute! I bet they make good pets!"

"If you want to be poor in a week!" the man, Canderous, grunted. "They'd make better target practice."

"Come on!" the woman hushed them. "Let's try not to make a scene, all right? Now, what did we come here for again?" From the hopeless expressions of her two comrades, Vala suspected she was going to like the woman.

She started to move closer, but Teal'c put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Wait," he commanded. She frowned, looking up at the tall man. When she looked back, the group had already made their way further into the city. She grimaced, but focused on Daniel's latest exploits.

Vala shrugged, and seeing that Sam and Mitchell were still busy, hustled over to Daniel. Oblivious to her, he was prattling on in what she guessed to be a mixture of languages, all of which the unusual creature seemed annoyed with. Vala took a second glance, noticing that it seemed to have two separate heads, one on the front end and one on the posterior. She sighed, noticing that Daniel's over-the-top gestures made him look like a squawking chicken. Actually, with his speaking attempts, he_ sounded_ like one, too.

"Daniel," she started. He didn't notice. "Daniel." She laid her hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. "Shouldn't we be trying to find out where we are?" she suggested, putting on a smile.

The archeologist stared breathlessly at her after his exertion from trying to communicate. "That's what I've been trying to do."

"Well." She flipped her hair hopefully. "Teal'c seems to have some idea."

"Teal'c-"

"You speak Basic!" the more upright body of the alien exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so first? Have you come to gawk or do you want to see my wares?"

"Well…" Daniel stared up, having to push his glasses up again. "Um…"

"Oh, just say it already! You want to know all about what sort of creature it is and it's language and more importantly, what amazing artifacts it knows about!" Vala proclaimed, leading Daniel reluctantly away. "But…" She turned to face the creature again. "Would you mind telling us what planet we're on?"

She thought the alien looked puzzled, not to mention frustrated, but it answered anyway. "Tatooine. Did you knock your head on a land speeder?" it called out grumpily as she hurried away.

"Land speeder?" Daniel frowned, curious.

"Tattoo-ween?" Vala murmured. "Isn't that what Teal'c said?"

"Tatooine," Daniel corrected automatically. "_Star Wars_."

"_Star Wars_? Isn't that what we constantly seem to be in?"

"No. It's a six episode movie series that…" As his voice trailed off, his eyes widened in astonishment. He shook with excitement, darting in several directions while nearly losing his glasses for the hundredth time. Why didn't he just get contacts? Then again, he was cute in a clumsy kind of way when he had them…

Vala got a very bad feeling about what he was going to say next. "I can't believe it!" he stammered. "Sam! Mitchell! Teal'c! You'll never believe this!" he struck off in their directions.

" I bet Teal'c will," she muttered, tugging at her neckline. It was way too hot here for this uniform!

As Daniel excitedly rambled on about whatever new discovery he had just made, she glanced back wistfully at the city entrance. She wanted to go find out more about this Canderous fella and what they were arguing about. She took another glance at Daniel's excited flailing to his puzzled team, then grinned. They would do just fine on their own. In the meantime, she would just do some exploring on her own. After all, it couldn't take her very long to find a guy who looked to be decked out in the latest weapons- particularly when everyone else looked like peasants. No, it shouldn't take her long at all. Without saying anything, she waltzed off confidently into the city.


	2. Goosechase

It took Vala longer to find Canderous than she expected. First, she was nearly trampled by a giant, long necked creature that shouldn't be allowed in the city. Then she saw the group she was following leave through a much larger gate on the outside of the city. When she tried to follow, the guard told her that she needed a hunting permit to pass through. Flirting didn't work.

Frustrated, she returned to the hunter's lodge, only to find they weren't giving out more licenses, partially due to Sand People attacks. "I can take care of myself!" she protested, but proceeded to search for the "hut" they told her to find. "Why a house than doesn't exist needs a name, I don't know!" she grumbled. After half an hour of not finding anything resembling a hut, as well as avoiding her team, she finally went into the first building she found.

"What is that _slug_?" Vala stared at the giant alien in complete disgust. "Goa'uld on super-growth?" The alien said something she didn't understand, though somehow he seemed to be eying her. "Creepy." She shuttered, then noticed a woman in uniform scowling at her.

"May I help?" the woman asked shortly. She didn't look particularly helpful. But still…

"Yes," Vala said quickly. "It is imperative that I leave the city, and I, well…" she paused, letting her eyes tear up. "I need a hunting license," she said quietly.

The woman stared at Vala, annoyed. "You and everyone else." Before Vala could protest, the woman held up her hand. "If you promise to go and kill off the Sand People, then I will give you one."

"That's it?" Vala asked, trying to imagine how deadly something made of sand could be. "Sure."

The woman grumbled, walking to a desk to receive a paper certificate. "Here. Now go."

"Ok…" Vala took it, then realized that she couldn't read the text. Oh well, she could ask Daniel later. "Shouldn't you give me something to hunt these 'people' with?"

The woman scowled. "Get one yourself, we're not charity here!" The slug grumbled something that Vala suspected to be agreement. "Try the hunter's lodge."

"Fine, no need to be grumpy about it!" Vala grunted, then stormed out the door. Once outside she flipped her dark hair back, trying to ignore the excessive heat. "Now where was that lodge?" Not quite sure, she took off left, past someone working on a rusted, low-ground vehicle. Ten minutes and no success later, Vala went the opposite route. Vala was quickly beginning to think she knew how Daniel had felt the time when she had dragged him across the galaxy on a wild goose chase to get some object or another. She couldn't even remember what it was now.

"About time!" she complained when she finally stepped back into the hunter's lodge. She worriedly eyed the giant, dragon-like head hanging from above the tables. "I hope that's not out there," she mumbled, then turned to stare at what looked like mutant green pigs. "That's just wrong," she grumbled. "Though that axe looks sweet…"

"Care to play pazaak?" A man sweetly tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around.

For a moment she looked at his endearing face, then smiled weakly. "Pazaak?"

He looked like she had told him she didn't know what a dice was. "You know, card game?"

"Oooh," she grinned lightly, then carefully slid into the chair beside her. She hooked one leg over the other, smiling sweetly. "Well, if you'll teach me."

"Fair enough." He sat down opposite, then began to show her the cards.

An hour later he accused her of cheating. "You said you didn't know how to play!" he yelled, gathering the attention of the crowd.

"I didn't!" She shrugged. "I can't help it if I'm a natural. Now, where might I find an arms dealer? I'm looking to go hunting."

Aggravated, he pointed to the back of the room, handing over the credits she had won… as well as his vest, data pad, and a small weapon he had called a blaster pistol.

"Thank you!" she said perkily, taking the items happily. He just mumbled under his breath.

She found the man he had pointed out and dropped the credits on the table. "Is this enough to get a nice, strong weapon?" she asked, not paying attention to the smooth voice she had added to her request.

He gawked at the total. "Three _thousand _credits? From _him_?"

She nodded, missing his point. "Yep."

He just shook his head, but motioned to the stash he had behind him. "Standard equipment. If you plan to go hunting, you might like this Republic standard blaster rifle. It has a nice range, good shot…" As she eyed the weapon he held, he added: "Normally seven hundred. But for a nice lady like you, I'll sell it for five." He flashed a grin that Vala recognized as a con method.

Someone at the next table scoffed. She took that as her cue. "I'll give you three hundred."

"Four-fifty. Final offer."

Her eyes squared. "Four hundred. It's used." She pointed at the scorch mark on the handle, taking a guess.

Her guess must have been good; the man winced and made the transaction. Vala left the hunting lodge quite please. Now all she had to do was give the license to the guard at the gate, and she was good to go! Strutting down the sandy street, she looped the shoulder belt over her neck. Now that she carried one gun, a blaster pistol, a blaster rifle, and a vest that didn't match her uniform, _everyone_ noticed her. She had the attention she wanted; it was time to present the license.

She handed it to the guard. "Is this better?"

He looked about as stunned as the weapons' dealer, but the gate opened. "Thank you." She snapped the certificate from his fingers.

A great expanse of desert opened up with the rusty gates, bringing in another blast of hot wind and making the glare even harder to withstand. The footsteps of past hunting parties were already gone, leaving Vala to guess. "Well. I'll just follow the sun back," she murmured, looking to find it. Her face fell as she saw not one, but two suns, one more red than the other. "Or maybe not."

Vala stepped forward, ignoring the guard's final warning about sand people. A few steps into the desert, the gates creaked closed behind her. Jaw set with determination, she scanned the area. To her left she spotted a dark speck. "Well, that looks promising," she proclaimed, then set off to see what lay beyond the dancing desert air.


End file.
